


Not part of our world

by Okumen



Series: Drabble-a-Day [3]
Category: Cuticle Tantei Inaba | Cuticle Detective Inaba
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: He was a regular not soon after the first time that he had gone to have a look, and it wasn’t solely because of the food and drinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't do titles smh. Because I ended up reading Cuticle Detective Inaba all day yesterday (going in to learn more about Haruka but falling more and more for all the characters, and for the characters not appearing in the anime), I got distracted from writing. This if for the drabble I missed writing yesterday, and I thought since I read this manga, I might as well write something for it. I want to write something longer for it some day but first I’d need to reread and finish some already ongoing stuff. In the meantime I can write down some details and plot to myself, and maybe write another oneshot or two to practice the characters.

Nobody could cook like Iyori, Kurami had known the first time he had tasted one of his meals at bar Ragdoll. He had not expected such a skill, even with the recommendation of Detective Inaba’s assistant backing it up. He already had ended up speaking briefly with the bartender before he found out that he knew the Nozaki boy, but spending time at Ragdoll was a pleasant time and he liked visiting even when there were no other patrons there. He learned a thing or two about who turned out to be Nozaki’s roommate and non-blood brother.

Bar Ragdoll ended up becoming something of a neutral zone, where yakuza and police interacted without mention of crime. Apparently, it ended up making Iyori unaware that some of his patrons were part of the underworld. It wasn’t unusual to find a few of its members there most of the time, unbeknownst to the bartender. It seemed most of them were keen on keeping him in the dark, and Kurami wasn’t opposed to that either. He didn’t want to lie to him, though, which sometimes made things a little tricky.

Because he had found that it wasn’t only pleasant to spend time talking to Iyori, it was also something enjoyed and found pleasurable. He was a regular not soon after the first time that he had gone to have a look, and it wasn’t solely because of the food and drinks. But even if he felt some attraction toward the other man and some flirting was fine, pulling him into the world of the yakuza was not as fine. It wouldn’t do well to cause trouble for him, or put him in danger. He wasn’t one of them, grown up on the darker side of society, and he was better off not being part of it.

So while he flirted with him once in a while, he made sure that it didn’t seem too serious.


End file.
